In general terms, a computer network is a collection of end systems (also known as nodes) interconnected through one or more communication links. Generally, the end systems both send data to other end systems on the network and receive data sent by other end systems on the network. When an end system is a sender of data, it is referred to as a source for that data; when it is a receiver of data, it is referred to as a destination for the data. Typically, end systems act as both sources and destinations depending on whether they are sending or receiving data. When acting as a source, the system typically sends data in the form of messages over a communication link. Messages can flow back and forth to other communication links and end systems within the network through bridges or routers, which are used to interconnect multiple communication links.
Each message comprises a sequence of bits. Typically, messages sent over a network are divided up into smaller blocks of information called packets. The flow of packets in the network is usually referred to as traffic. An important design objective in networks is controlling traffic so that individual packets will not be transmitted at a faster rate than they can be processed by the communication links, or intermediate systems such as bridges or routers, through which the packets will pass, or by the destinations.
Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) is one of the general class of digital switching technologies that relay and route traffic by means of a virtual circuit identifier (VCI) contained within the cell. Unlike common packet technologies, such as X.25 or frame relay, ATM uses very short, fixed length units of information, called cells. In applications utilizing ATM, packets at a source are first broken up into these fixed length packets (ATM cells), transmitted, and then reassembled at a destination. ATM cells are 53 bytes long. They consist of a 5-byte header (containing an identifier of data flow which implicitly identifies the source address and the destination address) and a 48-byte information field. The header of an ATM cell contains all the information the network needs to relay the cell from one node to the next over a pre-established route. User data is contained in the remaining 48 bytes.
ATM uses a concept of virtual networking (or channels) to pass traffic between two locations, establishing virtual connections between a pair of ATM end-systems which are needed to connect a source with a destination. These connections are termed "virtual" to distinguish them from dedicated circuits. ATM cells always traverse the same path from source to destination. However, ATM does not have to reserve the path for one user exclusively. Any time a given user is not occupying a link, another user is free to use it.
ATM connections exist only as sets of routing tables held in each network node, switch, or other intermediate system, based on the virtual circuit identifier (VCI) and virtual path identifier (VPI) contained in the cell header. When a virtual path is established, each node (or switch) is provided with a set of lookup tables that identify an incoming cell by header address, route it through the node to the proper output port, and overwrite the incoming VCI/VPI with a new one that the next node along the route will recognize as an entry in its routing table.
The cell is thus passed from switch to switch over a prescribed route, but the route is "virtual" since the facility carrying the cell is dedicated to it only while the cell traverses it. Two cells that are ultimately headed for different destinations may be carried, one after the other, over the same physical wire for a common portion of their journey.
With current implementations of ATM, ATM adapters contain a DRAM interface with several possible configurations that differ in memory size as well as in DRAM device types. Each DRAM device type may have different addressing modes. With such an arrangement, extra input pins are added to a chip and a board layout designer decides what DRAM configuration to implement, and "hard-wires" them to the appropriate value.
A method of automatically detecting the current DRAM configuration is needed to reduce the cost of the chip and board, to reduce risk in the board layout, and to provide easy upgrade of the DRAM configuration in the board.